


Sunsets and illusions

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: It's poetry or something like it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Who am I meant to be  
It occurs to me I lost my way  
I try and try but the good doesn't stay  
I'm lost and adrift in a sea  
That tosses me back and forth recklessly  
Surrounded by people I am alone  
It's no one's fault but my own


	2. 4 am poetry

To know her is to know sadness  
Sometimes she is the warmth of a bright summer day  
It reminds me of my childhood staying out as late as I could  
Trying to soak up every last ray of the healing light  
So desperate for the sun  
Yet I became Icarus  
My wax wings have melted and I am in a free fall  
There is no one left to catch me  
Just like the last rays of the light  
It’s gone in an instant  
I have become cold  
Trying to protect the last remaining piece of my heart  
Knowing me, I’d still give it away on a kind word  
I always got told I picked difficult people to love  
Maybe if my walls are high enough then this wouldn’t hurt  
It’s this ebb and flow that slows kills me  
And now I am seasick, motion sick and heart sick  
Sleep eludes me just as much as pain finds me  
I’ve spent so long wishing for the warmth  
But the sun doesn’t love me back  
The smoke divides us  
The lines are hazy between love and hate  
Maybe the lines have always been blurred  
I have been played the fool  
I shall make the cold my home now  
For despite the chill in my bones, at least it loves me back  
And isn’t that what we all want?   
To love and be loved in return


	3. Maybe

Maybe there is some pain you don’t heal from   
Maybe some losses are to great of a sum  
Forever isn’t promised in the long run  
Sometimes lately I don’t even want to look at the sun  
Screw the sunsets, the sunrises, the happily ever afters  
I’m shouting from balconies, pleading prayers from the rafters  
Church choirs and sought out absolution  
Begging over and over and over from balconies  
It’s just a chaotic scene, a chaotic dream  
Chaos reigns in broken hearts  
Ripped open again through fresh scars  
It’s the loss of you, the loss of me, the loss of her  
And what was meant to be  
I’ll take the hurt, turn it to daggers of anger  
Maybe it’ll be enough to finally cut through this dark cloud over me  
I’m so over me  
Rain on me, cleanse me through fire  
So I can finally have peace  
Peace and quiet I have so longingly desired


	4. I will rise again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/17/20

I will rise again  
I will not let my fear shackle me to the floor  
I am not discarded nor forgotten  
I am chosen  
I am worthy, I have always been worthy

There is something calling to me  
Opportunity, warmth and happiness  
Do not be fearful of your shadow child  
The Darkness can not hold you  
Where it tries to grab you shrug it off

You are strong, you are a warrior  
Remember who fights with you  
Who links shields with you  
The future can be unknown and scary  
But there is hope for you

Remember who you are  
Don't give up  
Work hard now and be brave  
Destiny is calling you  
And it's ready to embrace you

I will rise again  
I will choose to walk with confidence  
Fear or not  
I am worthy  
I am called  
I am chosen

Feelings and thoughts can lie to you  
But this one rings true  
Stand up, stand firm and look ahead  
Bright sunrises an sights are before you


End file.
